


Imps get what imps want

by Concupiscence (MurderRose)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I feel like calling this a fic is stretching, Impish Jeonghan, Light Dom/sub, M/M, happy valentines, it's really soft?, soft and sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/Concupiscence
Summary: He didn't actually think he'd get away with dumping water on Joshua's head, did he?In which Jeonghan is an imp, Joshua is patient, and Jun is endlessly amused.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Imps get what imps want

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags avow, it's less of a Fic and more of a Snippet.  
> 100% pulled from the Shadow Gose.  
> I like it, it's cute.  
> Enjoy~  
> Rose x

"I can't believe you actually scruffed me," Jeonghan grumbled as they drove home from their schedule.

Joshua didn't take his eyes off the road, but his hands tightened in the steering wheel, "What did you expect? Throwing water at me while we were in our pyjamas? You're lucky we're not in VIXX where I could have bent you over and gotten away with it."

Jeonghan hissed and looked out the window, "It was fun?"

"Mingyu-ya and Seokmin-ah certainly seemed to think so."

"I still can't believe you scruffed me on TV, Shua."

"And then you did it again, Hannie."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking I just wanted to make a good episode—"

"I counted 7."

Jeonghan fisted his hands in his shorts, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

"Anything else to say for yourself?" The carats were right when they thought that Joshua's mild mannered anger hid something else, he was all simmering power and control and Jeonghan just shivered.

They both knew why he'd done it.

"You're an imp."

"A scamp?" Jeonghan darted a glimpse at Joshua and he smiled, reaching across the gear stick briefly to squeeze Jeonghan's thigh.

"Yeah, a scamp of the highest order."

* * *

Jeonghan was helping with dinner when Joshua came into the kitchen and handed him a bag.

"Put this in the freezer please, Jeonghan-ah."

Jeonghan looked between him and the bag a few times before Joshua raised his eyebrow and Jeonghan took it quickly, hurrying to the freezer and placing it in the middle drawer.

Soonyoung and Chan looked at Joshua the second Jeonghan slipped into the cold room and Joshua just smiled serenely.

"Well, he was too warm earlier."

Soonyoung and Chan looked at each other and then back to their chopping boards. Joshua-hyung was sadistic.

* * *

They both finished in the bathroom, but before Jeonghan could go back into their room, Joshua nudged him towards the kitchen with a quiet, "Go get that bag."

Jeonghan yawned and shuffled down to the kitchen, bumping into Jun with a muttered apology and grabbing the bag from the freezer. He poured a glass of water and leaned against the counter to drink it.

"Hyung? What's in the bag?"

"I don't know, hyung wants it."

Jun raised an eyebrow, but Jeonghan didn’t seem to realise his slip. He just washed his glass, upturned it on the draining board and shuffled out, bag in hand, into their bedroom, door closing and locking behind him. Jun smirked.

**96**

**_Jun 22.16_**  
Stay away from hyungs’ room tonight

  
_**Soonyoung 22.17**_  
Is this to do with the freezer bag?  
Jisoo-hyung looked evil

 _ **Wonwoo 22.19**_  
Hannie-hyung planned it  
He looked so pleased with himself earlier

 _ **Jihoon 22.19**_  
Do we have to speculate?

 _ **Jun 22.21**_  
They’re the most interesting thing  
Going on in this dorm  
Ever  
Of course we have to speculate

* * *

  
“Do you know what this is?” Joshua hummed as he opened the bag and pulled out a plug, setting it on the bedspread next to Jeonghan’s hip next to the candle.

“A plug, Shua.”

“A frozen plug, scamp. You were too warm earlier, so let’s cool you down, hm?”

“It’s gonna melt before-”

“Well you’d better open up quickly then, huh?”

  
Jeonghan wriggled and reached for Jisoo, “Cold, cold, cold, cold-”

“That was the idea, you scamp you,” Jisoo murmured, taking Jeonghan’s hand and kissing his fingers, “too cold?”

“Yeah, too cold!”

Jisoo pulled away and lifted up the candle, tilting it gently to let a couple of drops drip down onto Jeonghan’s sternum. “Better?”

Jeonghan mewled and tried not to move, reaching for Jisoo’s hands again. Jisoo put the candle down and took hold of them.

“Baby?”

“Wanna cuddle.”

“Already?”

“Hyung, please?”

Jisoo blinked, grasping Jeonghan’s hands tightly, “Okay, okay. Can I have one of my hands back?”

Jeonghan shook his head but let go. Jisoo rocked forwards to press a gentle kiss to his lips in thanks.

“You’re so good, baby. Deep breath, and push, there we go–” Jisoo placed the plug into the bag at the side of the bed. “And another big breath for me–” Jisoo carefully peeled off the dry wax, tossing it in the bin. “Okay. Just gonna wipe you up a tad and then we can cuddle alright?”

Jeonghan nodded and pulled at Jisoo’s hand until it was pressed against his chest.

Jisoo smiled gently and plucked some wipes from the caddy on the bedside table, cleaning Jeonghan up as much as he could, and binning them. “Do you want pyjamas?”

“Skin.”

“Okay. Let go of my other hand so I can strip?”

Jeonghan pressed his two hands to his heart and watched with unblinking eyes as Jisoo quickly shed his clothing and lay down beside Jeonghan, gathering him against his chest.

“Better?”

Jeonghan nodded, playing with his fingers and pressing against Jisoo’s chin. “Shuji?”

“Scamp?”

“Why was that so fast?”

“I don’t know love. Maybe the temperatures? Or the fact that you’ve been slipping all day?”

“Ws'nt.”

“You were sweetheart. Even Seungcheollie noticed, came over and asked me if you were under already, playing so prettily and scampily.”

“Ws'nt.”

“Was it following everyone’s orders?” Joshua stroked Jeonghan’s hair, “Being a good shadow?”

“Made you mad.”

“Not really. Just peeved.”

“Scruffed me.”

“I did, baby.”

“Felt tiny.”

“You are, so small and precious.”

“Yours, hyung.”

“All mine.”

Jeonghan curled impossibly closer, pressing his lips to Joshua’s pulse point. Joshua kept rubbing his back, combing his hair with his hand, tethering him to the here and now. He’d sort of expected him to slip earlier, had figured it wouldn’t take much. Getting bossed around by his dongsaengs had definitely contributed towards it. Getting scruffed had probably done the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> You may find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant) and on [the cat app.](https://curiouscat.qa/MurderRose)


End file.
